


Two Christmas Gifts

by dragongirlG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-26
Updated: 2003-11-26
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: Hermione gives Ron another Christmas gift after an incident on Christmas Eve at Grimmauld Place. A bit of R/Hr fluff. Takes place in OotP canon.





	Two Christmas Gifts

Hermione stood on her toes, trying to reach the top of the tree. She knew vaguely that it would be better to get a chair, but she was almost there, almost tall enough -

A hand took her wrist gently and guided the star to the top.

"There," said Ron, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Thanks," she breathed.

Neither of them moved. Hermione became very aware of his hand on hers, positioned at the top of the tree, and his body pressed against hers, waiting...

"Hermione..." Ron swallowed. "I...I like you...I mean...not..."

The last word was a blow to her chest; she spun around quickly so that his face was almost touching hers.

"I mean," said Ron nervously, rapidly, "I meant, not just, as a friend, I like you, Hermione, I really do, kind of like the way Harry likes Cho, but it's weird because you're my friend, and I always thought, but never mind, I..."

She bit her lip, her heart thudding. "You... _what_?" she squeaked, pulling back slightly. Mentally she winced; she _knew_ this already; why was she acting so surprised?

"I mean, if you don't like it, it's okay, you have Krum, and Harry, I mean, Harry's obviously much better than I am, and if you like him, that's okay -"

"Ron," she said, more sharply than she intended.

"I, I just wanted to tell you," he said, his face reddening, though whether it was in anger or embarrasment, she could not tell. "I know you don't like people keeping secrets from you, and that you like to know everything, so, I thought, if you didn't know -"

"I know," she said quickly. "I... _knew_."

"You _did_?" Ron's eyes were wide and horrified, and he sounded... _hurt_. "Why didn't you...?"

She knew that normally she would burst out in rage, saying something to the effect of, "Because you were being such a git about it, that's why!" but today, it was different; it was nearly _Christmas_...

"Ron," she said slowly, "would you like to receive _two_ Christmas gifts?"

When Ron woke up the next morning, he found a note inside of the homework planner Hermione had given him. He stuffed it inside his pocket and made his way downstairs; Hermione said nothing unusual to him all morning. Later, in the afternoon, he went alone to the room he shared with Harry, and opened it.

_Ron,_

_My exact feelings toward you and others, as promised._

_Let me tell you that I don't like Viktor, Ron. Not in that way. He's sweet, and kind, and very smart, and he used to like me very much. We agreed on the last day of fourth-year, though, to simply become friends. I knew I was too young for him, Ron, and I told him that. And he knew, too. So stop worrying about the letters I write to him!_

_As for Harry - I care for him, deeply, and I love him -_

Ron felt his chest constrict, and he almost crumpled up the letter, but Hermione's handwriting was too enticing.

_\- Ron, I love him so much, but as a brother, you see? And when he gets hurt, I'm hurt, too, because he doesn't deserve it, and you know that, too. But Ron, I'll never like Harry in that way, you know...at least, I think you know that..._

_Ron -_

Here there were three lines of writing, all crossed out.

- _what you said to me yesterday -_

More black lines.

- _about the way you like me-_

A blank line. He could see Hermione now, pausing, biting her lip, her brow furrowed in concentration.

_I like you, too._

_Hermione_

Ron had never felt so happy in all his life.

* * *

"Did you read it?" asked Hermione, later that evening when they were alone.

He nodded.

"Well...what did you...think of it?" Hermione knew she was blushing; oh, if only she could stop!

He grinned at her discomfort. "It was nice," he said. He leaned forward and took her hand gently; surprisingly, she did not resist. "Like you," he whispered.

Their foreheads knocked against each other; and together, they received their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [dragongirlG-fics](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/)  
> Dreamwidth: [dragongirlG](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/)  
> Pillowfort:[dragongirlG](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
